This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The major function of Core D has been to generate recombinant adenoviruses for all faculty members at the institute. Dr. Liang is the current director, and Tricia Krueger is the research associate who is performing routine techniques involved in the construction of adenoviruses.